


Четыре уик-энда

by I_NADEJDA



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_NADEJDA/pseuds/I_NADEJDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на фест на www.diary.ru по заявке "OOC Кью влюблен в Бонда и старается по мере сил это скрывать, но чем дальше - тем хуже. Он становится апатичным, даже острить перестает, что настораживает 007. Периодически Кью пьет, беря пример известно с кого. В один из таких редких вечеров в нему в гости приходит Бонд. Приходит он после операции, от него пахнет духами, при этом 007 пытается выяснить, какого черта происходит с его коллегой. Закатить пьяную истерику на тему того, что Бонд все время спит с какими-нибудь красотками, а он, Кью, еще и вынужден быть в курсе этого, что ему больно, что он каждый раз хочет умереть и тому подобное. И пусть это будет хоть и истерика, но более-менее адекватная, без воплей и слез ручьем"<br/>Предупреждения: ООС. Имеются отступления от заявки. Я ни в чем не уверена (ни в возможности так расплатится в ресторане, ни в особенностях курьерской доставки в Англии), но если кто-то получит от прочтения столько же фана, сколько получила я от написания, то уже писалось не зря. Автор извиняется перед владельцами собак всех упомянутых в тексте пород, автор никого не хотел обидеть приписывая именно этим породам именно такие качества, считайте это недостатками исключительно героев.<br/>Большое спасибо моей бете - Abstract stripes, после бетинга текст еще редактировался, так что все оставшиеся ошибки мои.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Четыре уик-энда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест на www.diary.ru по заявке "OOC Кью влюблен в Бонда и старается по мере сил это скрывать, но чем дальше - тем хуже. Он становится апатичным, даже острить перестает, что настораживает 007. Периодически Кью пьет, беря пример известно с кого. В один из таких редких вечеров в нему в гости приходит Бонд. Приходит он после операции, от него пахнет духами, при этом 007 пытается выяснить, какого черта происходит с его коллегой. Закатить пьяную истерику на тему того, что Бонд все время спит с какими-нибудь красотками, а он, Кью, еще и вынужден быть в курсе этого, что ему больно, что он каждый раз хочет умереть и тому подобное. И пусть это будет хоть и истерика, но более-менее адекватная, без воплей и слез ручьем"  
> Предупреждения: ООС. Имеются отступления от заявки. Я ни в чем не уверена (ни в возможности так расплатится в ресторане, ни в особенностях курьерской доставки в Англии), но если кто-то получит от прочтения столько же фана, сколько получила я от написания, то уже писалось не зря. Автор извиняется перед владельцами собак всех упомянутых в тексте пород, автор никого не хотел обидеть приписывая именно этим породам именно такие качества, считайте это недостатками исключительно героев.  
> Большое спасибо моей бете - Abstract stripes, после бетинга текст еще редактировался, так что все оставшиеся ошибки мои.

Четыре уик-энда

Это было большое и сложное дело, потребовавшее привлечения агентов во всех частях света и напряженной работы в штаб-квартире МИ-6. Бонд, уже справившийся со своей миссией, скрывал свое безделье за царившим цейтнотом.

Наконец, последний выстрел был сделан, последний трофей доставлен, последний файл дешифрован. Эйфория победы захлестнула людей и смыла с них усталость. Коллеги торжествующе похлопывали друг друга по плечам и договаривались отпраздновать успех в ближайшем пабе. Блондинка в очках из исследовательского отдела, которая всегда выглядела так, будто при виде Бонда у нее подгибаются колени, робко пригласила его присоединится. Шпион, проведший в штаб-квартире намного больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы, только отмахнулся. Все, что ему нужно сейчас, - это немного спокойного отдыха.

Только с опозданием Джеймс вспомнил, что обещал завтра прийти к Кью для внеочередного испытания нового прототипа. А с этого трудоголика вполне станется явиться с утра пораньше, не смотря на выходной, недавную загруженность и сегодняшнее празднование.

Вздохнув, Бонд вытащил из кармана мобильный.

\- Алло!

Судя по голосу, Кью к отдыху отнесся весьма ответственно, так же, как обычно к работе, и уже достиг значительных результатов. Хотя, может быть, просто решил наконец-то встряхнуться, а то в последнее время все как в воду опущенный ходил.

«Да, по-видимому, напряжение последних дней сказывается на мне сильнее, чем мне казалось», - решил Джеймс. Он не мог представить, какая другая причина могла бы заставить его следить за переменами настроения своего квартирмейстера.

\- Алло!

\- Я насчет испытаний завтра.

\- И что?

\- Думаю, их стоит отложить.

\- Что?!

\- Это ведь все равно внеочередные тесты. Разработка идет с опережением графика. И с М проблем не должно быть.

\- Так, значит, тебя волнуют только проблемы с М?! А то, сколько я работал, чтобы успеть все доделать, тебе не интересно? Ты хоть представляешь, какая точная настройка там требуется?

\- Но мне…

\- Да, конечно, тебе же это не интересно! Все, что надо, работает, стреляет, взрывается, передает, а ты можешь спокойно совершать подвиги и соблазнять красоток!

\- Я…

\- А ты хоть подумал, каково мне обо всем знать?!

\- А…

\- Короче, раз я тебе не нужен ни по работе, ни так, то и ты мне не нужен. Меня не интересуешь ты, твои девицы и твои миссии. Можешь вообще никуда не ездить. Уверен, ты и в Англии не заскучаешь!

\- Но я…

Ответом ему были гудки. Бонд, который сначала рассчитывал всего лишь отложить назначенную встречу на пару часов, чтобы поспать подольше, решил, что уж теперь он обязательно отдохнет как следует. Чисто из принципа. Назло.

***

Покончив со своей порцией, Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула и стал с удовольствием рассматривать свою спутницу, предвкушая десерт совсем иного рода.

\- Сэр, - мягко и почтительно откашлялся над его плечом официант, - простите, но боюсь, с вашей кредиткой возникли некоторые проблемы.

Бонд вытащил из кошелька другую карточку. Виктория мягко улыбнулась ему с противоположенной стороны стола.

\- Извините, - снова возник официант, - опять что-то не то.

Отдав последнюю кредитку, Бонд вновь перевел взгляд на свою спутницу. Та нервно поправляла край декольте.

\- Сэр, - уже без всяких признаков мягкости и почтительности, - заплатите за еду или я позову менеджера!

Через пятнадцать минут, десять из которых заняли переговоры с менеджером, Бонд заочно возненавидел всех посетителей ресторана, заказавших в этот вечер мясо. Жир и соус отвратительно застывали на тарелках и не собирались легко отмываться. Виктория в это время занималась столовыми приборами. Каждый раз, когда в ее руках оказывались вилка или нож, взгляд, устремленный на Джеймса, приобретал мечтательное выражение.

Но, выйдя наконец из кухни, Бонд не мог не попытаться, хотя бы из чисто спортивного интереса.

\- Послушай, дорогая, - начал он, - я понимаю, что этот вечер прошел совсем не так… Ой.

Прижав ладонь к горящей от удара правой щеке, Бонд смотрел вслед  удаляющейся с подчеркнутым достоинством девушке, не зная, злится ему или смеяться.

 

 

\- Простите, сэр, но в нашей компании такое не предусмотрено. Мы оказываем услуги только комплектом. И если вы желаете заказать живую открытку для своего друга, то одновременно будет доставлен подарок. Вы может выбрать что-нибудь недорогое, например…

\- Да-да, - перебил Бонд, расплачиваясь, на этот раз наличными,  - Вот этот, - ткнул он пальцем в фотографию курьера в костюме, который должен был изображать Мартовского Зайца, но на деле больше походил на драного мартовского кота.

Уже в дверях, засовывая в карман, врученный ему прайс, Джеймс обернулся.

\- Но, - настойчиво напомнил он, - все должно быть в назначенное время. Это принципиально.

 

 

Ночью Бонду снилась грязная посуда и Кью в костюме зайца. С утра Джеймс нашел лист с расценками вчерашней фирмы, чтобы проверить, какой же подарок был доставлен. Это оказался букет красных роз.

***

На работе Бонд и Кью усердно делали вид, что ничего не произошло.О несостоявшихся испытаниях прототипа и других событиях уик-энда не обмолвились и словом. В конце недели Бонд прислушался к слабому голосу совести и заглянул в исследовательский отдел. Кью он там не застал, но блондинка, когда-то пригласившая Джеймса отпраздновать  вместе, объяснила, что в этот уик-энд точно никаких тестов быть не должно:  к начальнику приезжает какая-то гостья.

Успокоившись, Бонд решил просто отдохнуть.

Не вышло.

То ли он слишком уж задел Кью за живое, послав ему живую открытку в четыре часа утра выходного дня. То ли после достопамятного телефонного разговора букет красных роз показался ему изощренным издевательством. То ли квартирмейстер счел неуважением, что о проведении дальнейших испытаний не узнали лично у него. Словом, какой бы ни была причина, но он не оставил Бонда в покое.

Джеймс привел девушку в этот раз к себе домой и как раз смешивал на кухне мартини для себя и Кэтрин, когда внезапно зазвонил телефон, и сама собой включилась громкая связь.

\- Дорогой, - зазвучал глуповатый женский голос, - дорогой, это я. Ты ведь не забыл, что сегодня твоя очередь забирать детей и везти их к моей мамочке? Только нужно заехать к врачу, а то у малютки Мэри сыпь на попочке. Прямо на левой щечке. А еще доктор Гарольд говорит, что ты больше не должен пороть малыша Джимми за то, что он какается в штанишки. Ребенок просто отражает твою собственную неуверенность в себе! Ну… ты знаешь… из-за проблем с твоим _малышом Джимми._

Бонд, который уже несколько минут давил на все кнопки, пытаясь отключить аппарат, поднял голову и тут же получил звонкую пощечину слева. Вихрем пролетев по квартире, Кэтрин захлопнула за собой дверь.

Джеймс несколько минут смотрел ей вслед, потом накинул пиджак и тоже вышел.

 

 

Девушка за прилавком едва скрыла разочарованный вздох, услышав заказ Бонда, но узнав, что это для друга – не в этом смысле друга, просто друга – принялась кокетничать с ним.

Джеймс старательно улыбался в ответ, не забывая при этом отдавать четкие указания:

\- Ваш курьер должен быть очень настойчив. Клиент может отказываться, говорить, что он ничего не заказывал. Нужно постараться, чтобы во время вручения товара рядом с клиентом оказалась женщина, которая сейчас находится в его квартире.Особенно важно, чтобы она услышала, насколько сильно эти вещи ему необходимы. А еще лучше, если она увидит их своими глазами. Пусть ваш курьер добьется этого.

\- Вы такой заботливый друг, - восхищенно сказала девица, принимая оплату, к которой Бонд добавил щедрые чаевые за множество дополнительных условий доставки.

Джеймс – теперь уже искренне – улыбнулся в ответ, наблюдая, как в пакет рядом с несколькими упаковками «Виагры» ложится розовый в блестках вибратор.

***

\- Милашка!

Скроив подобающее случаю выражение лица, Бонд пробормотал что-то нейтрально-утвердительное.

\- Милашка! Милашка! Ах, мой милый, я так тебя люблю!

У Джеймса стремительно подходил к концу запас ничего не значащих вежливых одобрений. Всю прошлую неделю он провел в напряжении, пытаясь подсмотреть за своим квартирмейстером и одновременно избежать катастрофы, которая грозила разразиться еще с утра понедельника, с тех самых пор, как Кью ледяным тоном произнес:

\- Благодарю за ваш любезный интерес, мистер Бонд. Это был абсолютно незабываемый уик-энд и для меня, и для _моей бабушки._

\- Ой, смотри, - прервала мысли Джеймса девушка, - он моргает и жмурится!

Бонд очень удачно сделал вид, что вскочил просто потому, что давно уже собирался встать, а вовсе не потому, что ему чуть ли не в лицо ткнули огромного лохматого кота. Кот неодобрительно щурился, будто видел его насквозь.

Заплатив официанту – на всякий случай наличными –Джеймс продолжал размышлять о своем невезении. Конечно, когда он познакомился с Этель, она держала на руках кота, но он никак не предполагал, что она даже для свидания выберет ресторан, куда сможет прийти с животным. В такси девушка продолжала без умолку рассказывать, как она любит своего милого малыша и как они вдвоем ненавидят ужасных, отвратительных, мерзких собак. Бонд пытался одновременно выразить свою горячую любовь ко всем котам в мире сразу и одному конкретному отдельно и не допустить, чтобы тварь линяла на его костюм. Он надеялся, что раз уж ему самому так не повезло, то сегодняшний день обойдется без пакостей Кью.

У дома их уже ждали.

 

 

\- Ну, наконец-то вы приехали, - встрепенулся парень в незнакомой Бонду форме. – Ваши детки вас уже заждались.

Перепуганный кот заорал дурным голосом и ударил когтями по руке Джеймса, который как раз помогал его хозяйке выйти из машины. Таксист, испуганно дернувшись, нечаянно нажал на клаксон.

Бонд решительно повернулся спиной к царящему хаосу и попытался разобраться в происходящем.

\- Какие детки?

\- Так вот же! – парень широким жестом показал на собак, которых держал на поводках. Псы, оправившись от неожиданности, бешено залаяли.

\- Вы же сами просили привезти вам на уик-энд побольше собак, - прибавил громкости молодой человек, - а вы выберите, кого из них усыновить. Вообще-то наш приют не оказывает такие услуги, но учитывая ваши более чем щедрые пожертвования…

\- Что?! – Этель все-таки вышла из машины и теперь стояла рядом с Бондом, легко перекрывая разъяренным криком и шумящих животных, и заевший клаксон. Джеймс успокаивающе протянул к ней руку, в которую тут же вцепился кот.

\- Все это, конечно, замечательно, сэр, - вмешался парень с собаками, - но может быть, вы с женой познакомитесь с этим милашками.

Девушка замерла, потеряв от возмущения дар речи.

\- Это Гантри, бигль, - начал перечисление служащий приюта, - ест все, что не приколочено гвоздями, поэтому так растолстел. Ходит он с трудом, надо приносит миску к нему или его к миске. Если забудете, ничего страшного, главное на улицу во время выносить не забывайте. Бедлингтон-терьер Пташка. По документам Беатрис, Пташка это из-за громкого голоса. Да вы и сами слышите. Вот так лаять она может сутки напролет. Ньюф, в смысле ньюфаундленд, Стоки. В детстве был почти слепым, потом вылечили, но привычка больше ориентироваться по запаху и на ощупь осталась. Везде лезет, все нюхает, щупает и пробует на зуб. Доберман Барон, общительный, активный, игривый. Страдает бессонницей, поэтому его общительность обычно затягивается до утра. Пудель Ки-Ки. Умница, красавец, но характер… - Парень красноречиво покачал головой.

\- Послушайте, - решительно заговорил Бонд, - давайте-ка забирайте…

\- Нет! Но вы же сами специально просили, чтобы собачки пробыли с вами весь уик-энд! Должны же вы понять, кого вам хочется все время видеть рядом с собой.

\- Я уже понял. Возьмите, - Джеймс полез за кошельком.

\- Нет-нет. Невозможно. В приюте как раз ремонтируют несколько комнат. Только до конца уик-энда.

Парень протянул им поводки.

Этель, которой с трудом удалось успокоить кота, шарахнулась в сторону.

\- Милая… - повернулся к ней Бонд.

\- Мерзавец! Обманщик! Ни секунды здесь не останусь! – широко размахнувшись, девушка съездила Джеймсу по правой щеке и, развернувшись, направилась к такси, водитель которого из любопытства еще не уехал.

\- Знаете, - задумчиво протянул представитель приюта, уже уходя, - по-моему, это очень мило, что вы берете к себе собак, с которыми никто не смог ужиться.

\- Так, - вслух обратился Бонд к внимательно наблюдавшим за ним псам. – Я очень не рад вас видеть и лучше бы нам не создавать друг другу лишних проблем. Девать вас некуда, так что пошли, – он слегка потянул за поводки.

Собаки растеряно затоптались на месте, не зная, где находится их новый дом.

\- Пошли, пошли, - поторопил Джеймс и ногой чуть подвинул любопытно озиравшегося пуделя, - нечего прохлаждаться, умник.

Несколько минут спустя спина чудом спасенного от кошачьей шерсти костюма украсилась двумя отпечатками собачьих лап. Но не это стало главной проблемой. Потеряв равновесие от толчка крупного пса, Бонд плашмя рухнул на землю.

Ки-Ки коротко тявкнул у самого его лица, будто насмехаясь.

 

 

Ночь Бонд провел в аду.

Он успел прекрасно прочувствовать, почему никто так и не смог ужиться ни с одной из этих собак, не говоря уж обо всех разом. Зато и времени на обдумывание плана мести было достаточно.

С самого утра Джеймс начал наводить справки.Вскоре выяснилось, что ни одна фирма не согласится ему помочь, опасаясь возможных осложнений.

Пришлось приниматься за дело самому.

От работы его то и дело отвлекали собаки. Их требовалось кормить, поить, выгуливать и вообще уделять им все свое внимание, следя, как бы они чего не натворили. Забыть или упустить что-либо было категорически нельзя, особенно время прогулки. Этот урок Бонд усвоил довольно трагически, на личном опыте.

Наконец, спустя бесконечное множество попыток, пять растерзанных пакетов муки, два опрокинутых литра молока, восемь сожранных порций уже готового теста, множество расколоченной вдребезги посуды и три дюжины разбитых яиц, результат получился идеальным.

Маффины напоминали картинку с обложки журнала для домохозяек.Округлые, пышные, аппетитные. На неделе наверняка выдастся шанс подменить ими десерт Кью. Жаль, не посчастливится увидеть, как этот мальчишка будет кашлять и утирать слезы. Если Бонду немного повезет, квартирмейстер уткнется в монитор и откусит кусок не глядя, может быть, даже успеет проглотить, прежде чем почувствует, что начинка полностью состоит из черного перца.

Довольный успехом, Джеймс даже потрепал за ухом деловито пробегавшего мимо Ки-Ки.

\- Ну что, скоро домой, в родной приют? А обидно, должно быть, когда ты по-настоящему никому не нужен. Обидно, да.

Резко выпрямившись, Бонд пошел прятать готовые маффины вне пределов досягаемости собак.

***

На следующий уик-энд Джеймс без особого интереса познакомился с красавицей Маргарет. Он совсем не удивился, когда свидание прервал полицейский. Пассивно стерпел оплеуху от девушки во время задержания и позже, уже в участке, потирая кончиками пальцев левую щеку, равнодушно слушал оправдания – из базы данных внезапно исчезла ориентировка на злостного брачного афериста.

Оттуда Бонд отправился по злачным местам. Разумеется, быстрее и проще было бы сделать это в Интернете, но там за ним точно проследил бы вездесущий Кью. Пришлось ходить по конторам, громко именующимся артистическими, и листать глянцевые страницы каталогов.

\- Ну, пусть будет этот… эта… - сказал Бонд, перевернув очередной лист. На фото под надписью «Малышка Мими откроет вам все свои тайны» здоровенный трансвистит, запечатленный в самом конце выступления, приподнимал юбку, готовясь открыть зрителям свою главную тайну.

Заплатив за стриптиз и указав адрес Кью и время – с утра пораньше, Джеймс отправился домой. Придумывать более оригинальную месть у него не было ни фантазии, ни желания. Дома Бонд выпил два мартини и прослушал на автоответчике сообщение от некой «тетушки Агаты», которая выражала «своей славной девочке Джемайме» соболезнования по поводу неудавшейся операции смены пола.

Кажется, Кью решил перестраховаться на случай, если затеи с полицейским окажется мало. Ему тоже уже не хватает выдумки, раз уж он снова воспользовался трюком с телефоном. А, может быть, он тоже устал от этих попыток поддеть друг друга. И еще - у них с Бондом похожее чувство юмора.

***

Ночью Джеймсу опять снился Кью. То снова в костюме Мартовского Кролика, который – не иначе как под влиянием просмотренных сегодня каталогов – периодически уменьшался до ушей и хвостика. То такой, каким он, наверное, выглядел, когда его разбудил курьер с розами – в пижаме, растерянно моргающий и с взъерошенными волосами.

Утром Бонд заварил себе «Эрл Грей», импульсивно купленный несколько недель назад, и добрых пятнадцать минут делал перед самим собой вид, что еще не решил, как ему поступить. По телефону Кью ответила женщина, представившаяся его бабушкой. Бонд со стуком отставил чашку и непроизвольно проверил, все ли пуговицы застегнуты у него на рубашке. Пожилая леди объяснила, что ее внук внезапно попал в больницу с острыми приступом аллергии. На черный перец.

У дома Джеймс едва не столкнулся с уже знакомым парнем из собачьего приюта.

\- Простите, сэр…

\- Что?!

\- Вы не видели здесь Ки-Ки? Он буквально выскользнул из рук одной очень важной особы, вдовы миллионера. А она, между прочим, собралась забрать его в круиз по экзотическим островам. А потом на свою виллу в Шотландии! Кажется, вы ему понравились. Может быть, он еще прибежит сюда. И, сэр…

Слушать дальше Бонд не стал.

 

 

Стоя на пороге палаты, Джеймс нерешительно смотрел на Кью. Почти такой же, как во сне – не выспавшийся, взъерошенный, в чуть великоватой пижаме. Только слишком уж бледный и худой – вон какие тонкие запястья торчат из закатанных рукавов. Ему бы настоящих маффинов с ягодной начинкой и чашку горячего «Эрл Грей».

Почувствовав, что за ним следят, Кью поднял голову и нахмурился. Потом опустил взгляд ниже и слегка улыбнулся. Встревоженный странной реакцией больного Бонд шагнул вперед, споткнулся обо что-то, недовольно взвизгнувшее, и едва не рухнул на кровать рядом с Кью.

\- Осторожнее! Ты сделал ему больно!

Оглянувшись, Бонд обнаружил невинно выглядевшего Ки-Ки.

\- Да я тебе… - успел подумать агент.

\- А он милый. Как зовут?

\- … куплю самый большой кусок любого лакомства – завершил мысль Бонд, поняв, что его передумали выставлять за дверь, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

Усевшись посреди палаты, Ки-Ки склонил набок голову и дважды поднял правую переднюю лапу будто здороваясь.

\- Умница! Славный песик! – оживился Кью.

\- Два куска, - отметил про себя Джеймс.

 

 

Разговор был непростым. Но каждый раз, когда они заходили в тупик, Ки-Ки вмешивался и поднимал настроение каким-нибудь умилительным трюком. Вскоре мысленный долг Бонда достиг размеров пожизненного питания лучшими собачьими деликатесами.

***

Когда Джеймс подвез Кью из больницы, у дома их уже ожидала малышка Мими. Она – или все-таки он? – назвала их «милыми мальчиками», потрепала Кью по щеке, стрельнула у Бонда сигарету и ушла, отказавшись от чаевых, раз уж вызов оказался ложным.

Когда испытания прототипа наконец-то состоялись, результаты получились на порядок лучше расчетных.

А еще через четыре уик-энда Джеймс и Кью вместе пошли покупать подстилку с надписью «Ки-Ки» для своей новой квартиры.


End file.
